


you walked in (and my heart went boom)

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodosia and Philip meet at a party that William Mulligan throws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you walked in (and my heart went boom)

Philip was in fine form that night, traipsing around the room and bowing elegantly to all the eligible ladies with a wink.

 

None of it was serious or courtships fully formed and all parties involved knew it; the ladies eyes twinkling in delight and laughing at Philip’s compliments.

 

It took him until two hours to locate the host of the event, clapping William Mulligan, who was two years his senior, on the back.

 

“I see the Mulligans can still throw a party like the best of them.” Philip said, grinning widely.

 

“Don’t you have an examination of some sort tomorrow, Hamilton?” William grinned widely back at him, jostling Philip’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t you?” Philip retorted, the two of them studying for the same courses at school in law.

 

“But I have a party to throw.”

 

“And I have a sister to keep an eye on.” Philip nodded in the direction where Angelica was standing in the corner with her friends.

 

In truth he had had plans to study that night except that Angelica pleaded with him to come with her as chaperone, the only way their parents would allow her to attend.

 

“Have I mentioned your sister gets lovelier every day?”

 

“You’re engaged, Mulligan.”

 

“Too true,” William sighed, pleased and wholly in love so much it almost made Philip envious.

 

He caught Philip’s look before he could hide it and smiled at the younger man, patting him on the shoulder and Philip was about to retort when someone caught his eye.

 

A woman looking roughly about his age walked in, her head high and graceful steps making her dress sway lightly around her. She wore the typical fashion of the young ladies, the cut of her dress elegant enough to suggest her father had a higher standing than most in the room; even from afar it was easy to see she was well educated by the way she took one quick look and sized up the room.

 

Her eyes stopped at Philip, flickering over him in the low light from the gas lamps; she inclined her head slightly when she noticed him staring back at her, her lips curling into a small bemused smile, and then turned away.

 

“Mulligan who is that.” Philip grabbed William’s shoulder, making sure he was looking in the same direction Philip was.

 

“I do believe that’s Miss Theodosia Burr.”

 

“Theodosia.” He tried the name out on his lips, smiling around it when he caught onto her last name and his heart sunk. “Burr.”

 

He had known that his father’s political rival had a daughter, supposedly even met her a few times before but for the life of him Philip would have sworn remembering meeting someone so beautiful.

 

“I know that look,” William said, frowning at Philip, “Hamilton this is a bad idea.”

 

There were many times that those words had been said to his father and an equal amount of times they had been ignored, perhaps it was foolish but Philip chose the same route.

 

“Only one way to find out.” Philip grinned and then walked away, slipping into the crowd once more to trace Theodosia’s steps.

 

When he found her she was tucked into an alcove with several ladies that Philip had flirted with earlier.

 

He was about to take a step towards her when he froze and suddenly turned around, going back the way he came.

 

He got a few feet and then stopped, heading back only to freeze again and repeated the pattern of walking back and forth between the two halls; muttering over what he could say.

 

‘Philip Hamilton, please to make your acquaintance’ seemed well in practice but using his last name might have her come to the same realization he had in their father’s rivalry and coolly reject any further conversation.

 

Not using his last name however would suggest he was ashamed of it and if there was one thing Philip was not it was of his family.

 

By the tenth time he had backed out of the room he began to realize he was drawing attention to himself so much so that his sister had been notified and she grabbed his arm as she got nearer to stop him.

 

“Philip, what are you doing?” She asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

 

“Help dear sister,” Philip swallowed, “I’ve met an angel.”

 

Angelica’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, she let go of his arm to sneak around the corner and see who had caught Philip’s eyes.

 

“Theodosia Burr?” Angelica gasped, whirling around to stare at Philip.

 

He nodded meekly, “She looks like Aphrodite’s herself.”

 

“Oh Philip,” Angelica sighed and shook her head, “You’ve certainly done it this time.” Angelica suddenly smiled mischievously, “Shall I go over and talk you up in her favour?”

 

Before Philip could answer Angelica had taken it upon herself to march around the corner to where Theodosia was.

 

He missed their introduction, peeking around the wall to see Theodosia laughing suddenly, the sound filtering across the room and echoing in his mind.

 

Without warning Angelica pointed in his direction and Theodosia glanced over, barely catching his eye from the angle he stood at and Philip flushed at her smile.

 

She began walking his way, gliding through the crowd like there barely was one and stood in front of Philip, giving him a small curtsey that he fumbling bowed towards after a second.

 

“Mr. Hamilton I presume.” She held out her hand and Philip took it, raising it to his lips to brush lightly against.

 

“Miss Theodosia.” He smiled at her and her expression turned bemused.

 

“Very informal, your sister warned me as such.”

 

Philip would have shot Angelica a glare had he not been so enraptured by the way the light shone in Theodosia’s eyes.

 

“Would you like to dance?” He blurted out; hearing the sound of music die down as one dance ended, another to begin shortly.

 

“Yes,” She pulled him by the hand he still held towards the dance floor, he walked by William who shook his head at Philip but he paid no mind.

 

A slow melody began to play, the couples around them adjusting their grips to accommodate the type of dance and Philp held one of his hands at Theodosia’s back, the other in hers, beginning the steps in time to the music.

 

“I admit I was curious what Philip Hamilton would have to say to the daughter of a Burr given our father’s reputations, it certainly grew in wondering when I saw you pace back and forth between the rooms.”

 

Philip nearly choked on air in the embarrassment that she had seen that but quickly recovered, falling back to his usual charm, “Merely that I was struck by your beauty and encompassing grace.”

 

Theodosia hummed in amusement, “Your sister tells me that you are becoming a lawyer like your father did.”

 

Philip brightened, “I wish to help as many people as I can. Too many of our citizens are locked away for crimes they have no committed.”

 

“And if they have committed it?”

 

“I wouldn’t take their case.”

 

Theodosia laughed, “You would know who’s innocent and who’s not before the trial even began? Have you become a court of law onto yourself?”

 

“No,” Philip frowned, “It’s about feeling it, looking into a man’s eyes and knowing.”

 

“Ah so you possess the great insight to see inside someone’s mind and look beyond the lies. How fortuitous.” Theodosia was teasing him that much was clear, however there was an underlying current of blatant curiosity in her eyes and Philip wondered how much her father had taught her of law and politics for she seemed well versed.

 

“No more fortuitous than an angel’s presence gracing me.” Philip said cheekily, making Theodosia shake her head but he saw the smile regardless.

 

“I had heard that you had quite the tongue like your father, I see people are right. You are lucky my father is not around to argue with you on these regards.”

 

“You’re place in his stead is much an improvement,” Philip said, realizing a second later at the slight at her father, “I-”

 

“Should not dig yourself deeper.” Theodosia assured him and Philip relaxed, beaming at her.

 

The music came to an end and he reluctantly let go, taking a small step back but not moving off the dance floor.

 

Theodosia herself seemed to hesitant and Philip raised one hand towards her wordlessly in offering.

 

She took it, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms again for another dance and then another until they were gliding around the room in deep discussion without even realizing the music had stopped.

 

“Philip.” Angelica looked apologetic when she walked up to them, “We need to get going.”

 

“I believe it’s time I take my leave as well,” Theodosia said, looking remorse.

 

Normally Philip would bow gallantly, kiss her hand and make a promise to call on her but even though the night had made him fall deeper in love with Theodosia Burr there was still the matter of their fathers to consider.

 

She sensed his thoughts easily, reaching out to touch his hand, “My father does not tend to concern himself with my letters.”

 

Philip grinned, a weight of his chest, “I’ll write to you daily.” He vowed, his energy returning and he once more raised her hand to his lips.

 

She smiled softly at him, “You’ll lose the words to say anything.”

 

He shook his head vehemently, “I’ll think on your beauty, it’s well an inspiration onto itself.”

 

Theodosia glanced over at Angelica to share a bemused look.

 

Angelica pulled him away and Philip grudging let her, looking back once they reached the end of the hall and waving when Theodosia raised her hand in a goodbye.

 

The ride home had him repeating the night’s events over to Angelica who listened with a smile.

 

“I could dance with her forever.” Philip finally finished, his hair in disarray from him frantically running a hand through it as he talked.

 

The minute they arrived at home he began to write a letter until Angelica reminded him of his exam, forcing him to go to sleep and dreamt of a dance floor and Miss. Theodosia Burr.


End file.
